Lili First Story
by Hime.Raven
Summary: Anak-anak Sekolahan Mishima ada murid baru namanya Leo. Leo berhasilmembuat Diva sekolah "Lili" jatuh cinta. akankah cinta lili kepada "Lelaki" itu tersmpaikan? baca ya!


Fanfiction

Disclaimer: TEKKEN milik OM BANDAI. TAPI STORY MILIK HIME!

Warning: TYPO,GAJE,OOC,GARING

And the story begin

Seperti biasa di Mishima School Lili berkeliling dengan Asuka

Lili: ka! Ka!

Asuka: apa toh neng?

Lili: Lu kenal ama dia ga? Ganteng banget ka! Ihh

Asuka: Mana?

Lili: itu cowok yang lagi main laptop ituuu! *nunjuk kea rah pria yg menggunakan pakaian putih merah*

Asuka: wah.. jangan-jangan dia anak baru yg kata si Alisa 'CETAR MEMBAHANA' itu lagi

Lili: kenalann yuukk! Gantengnya ituloh keretaluan!  
Asuka: nyet! Gue masih punya Bob yg chubby-chubby

Lili: itu sih elu! Lu kenalin gue dongsee onengaii! *puppy eyes*

Asuka: sh*t okelah! Up to u! btw onegai! Bukan onengai!

Lili: maana gue tempe! Gue orang pranciss kok!

Asuka: yodah! Mau dikenalin kan nih?

Asuka dan 'lili pun mendekati sang cowok ganteng tersebut

Asuka: hi! Namaku Asuka Kazama! Dan ini Hime-samaku Emillie De Rochefort

Leo: hi! Nama gue Leo, Leo Kliesen.. senang brkenalan dengan kalian

Lili: Senang berkenalan dengan anda Kliesen-san

Leo: tak usah seperti itu panggil sja leo, emillie?

Lili: Lili singkatnya

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi

Leo: well.. girls gue masuk dulu ya,, *kasih kertas ke lili* call me *bisiknya*

Leo pun pergi

Lili: omg!omg!omg! dia kayaknya tertarik sama gue!  
Asuka: iya.. tarik dah sna tapi kita telat masuk kelas nih!

Lili: eh! Lu napa ga bilang sama gue kalo udah masuk! Bisa kena hokum nih malah gurunya si Nenek Nina iitu pulak

Asuka: napa ga ngomong dari tahun jabot mas

Lili lari duluan

Asuka: sompret tuh anak!

_Sesampainya di kelas _

Nina: ASUKA! ANAK SOMPRET! KEMANA AJA LU!?

Asuka: _ngos-ngosan _ ga ush Tanya buk! Tanya aja sama Lili yg telat

Nina: LILI TELAT!?NGACO LU! DIA DISITU DUDUK TENANG DARI TADI! KAMU! DUDUK DI POJOKAN KELAS LAGI!

Asuka: aw man!

Lili: _nyahahahaha mampus lu *ketawa dalam hati*_

Nina: baiklah sekian untuk hari ini pokoknya besok ada yang telat keluar!

Students: ha'I ma'am

_Di dorm _

Asuka: lili lu anak setan dasar seenaknya ninggalin gue?

Lili: *masih mikirin leo* ha~ah gantengggnya ga nahan

Asuka: ini bocah kalo udh suka sama cowok itu bener-bener gila akut ya (_seems ketularan aurthor)_

Tiba-tiba Xiayou dating

Xiao: hi-hi..

Asuka: tepat waktu kau nak! Ketahulah dia udh gila Akut gara-gara Leo itu

Lili: LEO!? MANA!? GUE BELON DANDAN

Xiao: ng.. *tampang bingung*

_Le hape lili bunyi _

Lili: mochi-mochi

Leo: kamu ada waktu mala ini?

Lili: a-aku.. tidak ada acara sih. K-kenapa?

Leo: bisa kita bertemu malam ini

Lili:b-boleh saja.. mau ketemu dimana?

Leo: di jembatan depan Mishima Academy kita akan pergi ke kota

Lili: baiklajh

_Ketahuilah bahwa telfonnya sudah mati _

Lili: guys! Help me! Leo ngajak gue nge-date

Asuka: oke! Gue bantu!

Alisa: *muncul entah dari mana* ada apa ini?

Xiao: *melihat kea rah alias dan bisik-bisik* sip!

Alisa: minna-chan kita duluan yah.. kita ada urusan sama

Asuka: yah! Gapapa deh~ lili! Aku siap membantu~

_Ketahuilah Alisa dan Xiaoyou sudah kabur_

Asuka: mari kita make over dirimu!

_Setelah memakan waktu yang lama akut mereka pun telah siap_

Asuka: wow! Lili! Kamu kiyut banget deh, cowok manapun bakal jatuh cinta padamu~

Lili: makasiih~~

_Leo pun dating_

Leo: Lili.. aku disini, kamu sudah siap?

Lili: siap kok, tunggu ya..

Leo: Ok

_Setelah menunggu 3 0 detik LIli pun keluar_

Leo: wah kamu cantik ya hari ini..

Lili: makasih

Asuka: udah sana pergi ntar keburu malam bisa kena detensi sama loh

Leo: kita duluan ya

Asuka: selamat bersenang-senang

_Leo pun mengajak Lili untuk makan di Restoran _

Lili: aku makan Lasagna deh

Leo: aku sama saja dengan dia

Maid: baiklah

_Maidnya pun pergi_

Leo: jadi hari ini aku ingin menjakmu berbelanja dan kelilng kota

Lili: umm.. baiklah

_Setelah makan mereka berkeliling kota _

_Mereka berkeliling dan melihat pakaian_

Lili: wah~ dressnya bagus pasti akan terlihat lebih manis kalau pakai stoking dibawahnya dan dandanan rambut di curly, untuk rambut pendek akan sangat baik kalau dia punya pita seperti di dress kalau bisa cari stockingnya yang juga ada pitanya

Leo: wah, kamu tahu banyak tentang fashion yah, tunggu ya, aku mau beli dress itu!

Lili: BELI DRESS BUAT SIAPA!?

Leo: rahasia dong

_Leo pun membeli dress itu dan aksesori-aksesoris lainnya_

Leo: kalau make up yang bagus kira0kira yang mana ya?

Lili: kalau aku sih pake yang bla..bla.. bla (ketahuilah bahwa hime males akut buat menjelaskan tentang make up kepada reader)

_Setelah memakan waktu yang lama akhirnya mereka kembali saat di depan kamar lili_

Lili: makasih ya.. udah nemenin aku *tangannya udah megangin tas belanja si leo*

Leo: justru aku yang makasih. Kamu udang ngajarin aku caranya biar jadi gadis manis, aku capek dikira cowok mulu

Lili:HUWAT!? KAMU CEWEK!?

Leo: bukannya si Asuka,Xiao,dan Alisa dah bilang?

AsXiSa: hahahahahahahahahahaha kena lu liii!

Lili: KALIAAANNNNNNN! KURANG ASEM NGERJAIN GUEEEEE~~

_Tiba-tiba nina dateng_

Nina: kalian berisik banget! Malam ini juga kalian masukruang detensi

_Akhirnya mereka mereka menghabiskan malam mereka di ruang detensi_

**THE END!**

**Hime: maaf kalau ficnya gaje REVIEWnya ditunggu tapi jangan marah-marah ya.. nanti Hime jadi Takut akut/what**


End file.
